


Notes Of Insanity // Ereri

by beeteljuice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Mental Institutions, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Schizophrenia, Smut, Suicide, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeteljuice/pseuds/beeteljuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger was recently discharged from a mental institution. He had suffered with mental illness his whole life, so he knew how to do with the <br/>hardships; what made him snap?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ty for clicking  
> this is on my wattpad however i wanted to post it here  
> i need ideas wowo  
> this has a lot of mention of mental illness so be prepared  
> -megan

Eren's POV  
\-------  
I'm discharged.  
Wow.  
Never thought I'd see the day, how did it take one year? What if nothing really happened?  
No it must've I saw it.  
The police touched her.. Armin touched the police.. I don't want to think about that day.

_"Eren! I'm going to my room!" Mikasa shouted._   
_"Ok!" I answered._   
_I turned 16 not too long ago, and Mikasa will be turning 14 soon, it'll be great. She's been kinda down since Papa left; thinking it was her fault, I reassure her it wasn't though. She should really listen to me, I know a lot._   
_I refuse to take the pills Doctor Rowan gave to me — do they want me to change my personality? John Smith told me not to take them and John Smith knows best._   
_I fiddled with my lip ring and decided to take Mikasa's phone charger up to her, she'll need it soon._   
_I'm such a thoughtful brother._   
_Clutching the charger, I ran up the stairs. I decided not to knock since we're so close._   
_I opened the door._   
_"Mikasa, I brought in yo- Mikasa?"_   
_There before me was my sister hanging by a rope, skin pale; completely lifeless._   
_I couldn't breath, I fell to my knees, my breathing got heavier and heavier, it took me 5 minutes for me to call the police._   
_Nameless appeared._   
_"You lied.." I breathlessly shouted. His black figure shifted slightly._   
_"No I didn't, I didn't say shit." He retorted._   
_"You said Papa was an asshole and that Mikasa was strong enough to deal with it!"_   
_"I said the first part, but I never said anything about Mikasa being strong, in fact she is as weak as you."_   
_I cried some more, before the police came._   
_I lashed out at the men - the fuck did they know?_

I thought about it again!  
I slapped myself, Susie told me that if you do that then all the bad thoughts will go away.  
I learn a lot from those three.  
I appreciate Susie, John Smith and Nameless so much.  
Even if they have lied.  
I was discharged a **month** ago.  
Time sure does flies.  
It's time for a meeting with Doctor Rowan.  
Does he even _really_ know anything?  
Is he lying?  
Susie told me he's a liar and that I shouldn't take the pills and that the pills are poison.  
Poison.  
Poison is all around me.  
Not even Susie; or John Smith; or Nameless have to tell me that.  
I just **know**.


	2. two

Levi's POV  
\------------------  
So Erwin decided to hire a new entertainer? Great. The last one — Annie — left like 2 years ago, I heard it was to go to a mental institute for her psychosis, but I have no idea.  
"Levi?" Erwin asked, interrupting my thoughts.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"You okay with interviewing the new boy?"  
"Yeah sure, have you met him?"  
"I know his name, seen what he looks like; I know little trinkets, but not a lot."  
"Is he cute?" Is the first thing I thought — me and my big mouth.  
"Well, yeah, he's more your type." He snickered.  
"Yeah okay." I tapped my pen on the table as he walked out, waiting for this boy to come.  
•  
"Sir?" Asked a familiar sing-song voice.  
"Yes Krista?"  
"Can you please be careful with Eren? He's kind of jittery, you'll probably learn why."  
I raised an eyebrow, "Sure." Does he had ADD or some shit?  
She nodded and mouthed a thank you, then walked out.  
"Wenn Sie nur mich allein lassen konnte , vielleicht könnte ich die Dinge zu erledigen." I heard somebody mumble, I don't know much about languages, but it sounded like German; though I couldn't understand it.  
Then a boy — Eren, I'm assuming — walked in, and Erwin was right, he is my type.  
He waved tiredly, facing the ground, then sat into the seat next to me.  
"Are you Eren Jaeger?" I asked.  
"Maybe." He replied, and I thought I was emotionless.  
"Well, Krista said you have some problems, is that true."  
"Father did it." He replied, not making eye contact.  
Krista did say that his speech would be unorganized, so I had to expect something weird, but it's different to actually see it happen.  
Usually I would become agitated with this kind of behaviour; but not this time.  
This kid is special.  
•  
After talking to Eren I found out that he is Schizophrenic, he sings; dances and acts; and he was discharged from a mental institution a long time ago.  
•  
Erwin and I's club is more of a performance place, I mainly manage the 'club' part and he manages the 'performance' part. Eren will be performing at day since he doesn't like drinking or the dark.  
I'm proud of our club — called Titan Wall — I put a lot of money into that shit.

Eren is performing soon.

Time to see if he can actually sing.

\---------------------------------------


End file.
